Lime
Lime is one of nine main characters in Pineapple Soda. Personality Lime is happy-go-lucky, silly and extremely devoted to his friendships. Lime doesn't believe in sorrow and believes that it is only a fleeting emotion rather than a state of mind or the state of the world. Biography "Robby "Lime" Lesley is one of many teens in Cardston who attends Avestan High and is a happy go-lucky individual who considers himself Pumpkin's closest friend. Lime's mother is a mail woman and his father is a trash man, both of whom, verbally abuse, neglect, and physically assault him. Lime is so estranged from his parents that he strongly believes he is adopted. Lime has, however, bonded with his grandmother, a real estate agent, whom he affectionately calls Gramcracker. She had been the one to introduce him to tattoos while he lived with her in Florida. But because of his masochistic tendencies which allow him to derive pleasure from the sensation of pain, he has come to prefer piercings instead. Lime apparently doesn't appreciate normal names in any way, shape, or form. This is evident as Lime is single-handedly responsible for all of the colourful nicknames pertaining to food given to every individual in Cardston. Aside from nicknaming people, and apparently getting piercings, Lime likes to impose himself on Pumpkin's personal space whenever possible. The unfortunate Pumpkin was his first name-changed victim and Lime's favourite person to hang out with. The two live in adjacent homes on the same street, with Lime spending most of his free time breaking into Pumpkin's home to in order to force his presence upon Pumpkin. Lime and Pumpkin had been best friends for most of their lives, but four years ago, Lime moved to Florida to live with Gramcracker. When he returned to visit his friend Pumpkin, he found that during his three year absence, Pumpkin had become intensely suicidal. That same year, Lime moved back in with his parents so he could be close to Pumpkin and help him recover from his depression. When he isn't bothering Pumpkin, he enjoys cooking, practicing in the arts of body modification and keeping himself and his friends out of harm's way via running as far as possible from The Birds; a group of bullies that plague the Cardston area. Pumpkin, however, is not Lime's only friend. Lime also has his two rats for company (Jack and Gouda respectively) whom he is very close to." - Lime's about page and character sheet Voice As their voices are the subject of many events and contests regarding the series, Lime's voice has been revealed as being quite smooth with a punk-sleaze womanizing vibe to it. It can also be described as tired, groggy with a slight whine. Lime is note-worthy for his often sing-song-esque speech mannerisms and volume control issues. Some vocalists known to sound like Lime include: Bradley Nowell and Pigeon john Lime stars in one known saga. Stars in Cameo Lime cameos in the following sagas *Pumpkin: Pumpkin is Lime's neighbor and best friend. *Lemon: Lemon is dating Lime. *Raven: Raven is Lime's bully and enemy. *Hawk: Hawk is Lime's bully. *Turk: Turk is Lime's bully. Dandelion And Lime.png|Lime playing an acoustic guitar. Gold Foil Adventures.png|Lime and Pumpkin as adults. Untitled-2.png|Pumpkin and Lime stoned.|link=http://fav.me/d6ye6gc Two Peas In A Pod.png|Lime is holding his daughter on the right. Lucifer.png|Anton Reichfurst Von Galaxis and Lime from the saga "Devil's Food"|link=http://fav.me/d5x2smd Candy Lime Large.png|Lime with parts of his body made of jelly in the saga "The Gummies" You re too skinny thanksgiving pineapple soda by zachsanomaly-d6w9ez4.png|Pumpkin and Lime welcoming PB into the main cast with force-feeding.|link=http://fav.me/d6w9ez4 fg.png|Pumpkin and Lime with bellies exposed on Halloween. Closer To Free Large.jpg|Lime middle, right, between Raven and Pumpkin.|link=http://fav.me/d49e31s image.jpg|Realism Lime and Pumpkin *Lime's favorite color is lime green. *Lime's eyes are lime green. *Lime's barcode tattoo is just gibberish. *Lime is Catholic. *Lime's dog tag is in Braille, but it only spells "lime" visually. In the Braille alphabet, it spells "V L (the third and fourth symbols are not part of the Braille alphabet). Category:Characters Category:Fruit Bowl